A Chance Encounter
by Lady Rex
Summary: A chance encounter between Draco and Ginny leaves them both wanting more.  Doesn't fit into the Harry Potter series, but there are a few spoilers for book 6.  Please read and review. Story is complete, short and fluffy.


A.N. Just a little ficlet that came to me when reading other fanfiction, it didn't turn out how I expected, but I think it's pretty good. Please review and let me know what you think. Rated M for one adult scene (it is in italics if you don't want to read it) and some language. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. Enjoy!

Professor Binns stood at the front of the room droning on in his usual monotone voice about some goblin rebellion or centaur uprising but Ginny wasn't paying attention. Growing up in a household with six brothers ensured that her ability to zone out while still appearing attentive was top notch.

'It's not like I am ever going to need to know any of this shite anyways' she thought to herself as she gazed out the window lost in thought. It wasn't unusual for Ginny to be daydreaming during her most boring class, history of magic, but today was unusual for a different reason, namely what she was daydreaming about.

Since her 1st year Ginny had changed a great deal, she was no longer the sweet shy girl that trailed behind Harry Potter and her brother. She had finally grown into her own person, especially since she started dating in her 4th year. After her break up with Harry in her 5th year Ginny took it upon herself to transform herself into an assertive, strong willed, empowered woman. She even changed her appearance.

The once gangly freckly pre-teen blossomed into a stunning young woman and her classmates had noticed. She wasn't tall, reaching only a height of 5'2" but with legs that stretched for what seemed like miles. Her complexion was creamy and any trace of freckles had vanished. Her big milk chocolate eyes were the windows to her emotions, sparkling with happiness and vitality on almost every occasion. The fire engine red of her hair had turned to a deep auburn with strawberry highlights and she gained the curves that made her most desirable. Her perfect hourglass shape was created by her noticeable (but not large) breasts and round butt. She wasn't stick thin, but rather had a very healthy looking athletic build which she acquired from years of Quidditch practice and a daily workout routine.

All of these qualities had made Miss Ginny Weasley a very desirable date indeed. And she used this to her advantage. Ginny liked to have fun and she wasn't ashamed of using various boys for her entertainment. When Harry broke up with her she vowed never to let a man break her heart ever again, and she intended to keep her promise. Ginny Weasley was not loose. But she did have her fair share of notches in her bedpost, but never the same guy twice. That was her MO, she would flirt with one boy for a week or two, then sleep with him and move on.

That is until last week.

'Bloody hell, why can't I stop thinking about that wanker!?' she mused silently to herself as she gathered her books to go to lunch. Pushing all thoughts from her mind of the tall handsome man whose touch gave her chills she made her way to the Great Hall to meet up with her best friend, Valerie Rosenberg for a spot of lunch before their double potions lesson that afternoon.

"Hey Gin!" Valerie called from across the Hall with a cocky smile and wave. Ginny smiled and returned the wave, pushing her way through the growing throng of students to appear at Valerie's side. They quickly made their way to the Gryffindor table where plates of sandwiches greeted them.

"So how was History of Magic? I had a free period and then two hours with McGonagall, Oh my god she is trying to kill me!"

Laughing Ginny replied "I think she just wants you to pass your Transfiguration NEWT's Val, and I couldn't tell you about History of Magic, you know I don't pay attention…" but she drifted off mid sentence as she noticed a pair of cool stormy grey eyes watching her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the desire in his eyes, she knew it was matched in her own.

"Gin? Yoo-hoo? Earth to Ginny. What is going on? You haven't been yourself since our trip to Hogsmeade last weekend, does this have anything to do with the handsome snake you are now staring at?"

This quickly snapped Ginny out of her reverie and she looked up only to find that her sleeve had been resting in her bowl of soup for the better part of a minute and her best friend was staring at her with a questioning look.

"Oh! Clumsy me, I must have been daydreaming again, you know me, always in my own world! And as for Malfoy, I don't have the slightest clue what you are talking about." Ginny used her wand to quickly dry her sleeve and looked back at Valerie with a stoic face. Deciding now was not the best time to push her friend Valerie dropped the subject, fully intending to bring it up again at the first possible moment.

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully with the two friends discussing classes and the latest gossip. After lunch they left the great hall and made their way to the dungeons where Snape awaited them with hours of work concocting difficult potions.

Later that night, Valerie and Ginny were sitting in the 6th year girl's dorm finishing homework when Valerie decided it was time to broach the subject of Malfoy again. She knew Ginny had been acting weird ever since their trip to Hogsmeade last Saturday and she was intending to finally find out what happened.

"Hey Gin? Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, just let me finish this conclusion for my Charms essay and then I am completely done and all yours" After scratching a final sentence onto the end of her essay, officially making it 2 feet of parchment, she rolled it up and put it in her bag, rolling across her bed to face Valerie. "Ok, what's up?"

"Now you have to promise me you won't get mad, because I am only trying to look out for you, ok?"

"Of course, why would I get mad at you?"

"I just want to know what happened between you and Malfoy when we were in the Three Broomsticks on Saturday, you have been acting weird ever since and so has he. Gin, you know he isn't good news. His father is a convicted Death Eater for Pete's sake! I know you can make your own decisions, but as your best friend I am worried about you."

Ginny looked into her best friends face and could see the concern, which is why she decided to tell her the truth, because she couldn't get it out of her head.

_ It was a crisp November day and Ginny was spending the afternoon in Hogsmeade with her girlfriends. They had been around to all of the shops when they decided to stop into the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer and warm up by the fire before making the trip back to Hogwarts. The pub was cozy and a fire was crackling in the grate when they entered, students from all houses were scattered throughout, sipping butterbeer and enjoying the day off from schoolwork. Ginny, Valerie and two other girls decided to sit at a couch next to the fire so that they could warm up while they waited for their butterbeer. Everything was normal, Rosemerta brought their drinks and the girls chatted contentedly by the fire for almost an hour before Ginny decided she had to use the bathroom. She excused herself quietly and wandered to the back of the pub where a dark hallway led to the ladies restroom. She used the bathroom and washed her hands and was walking out of the doorway when she ran into someone. _

_ She was about to apologize and move around the person when a cold drawl accosted her ears._

_ "Oh great, now I have to go home and wash the filth off my new sweater, thanks a lot Weasley!" Ginny looked up with fire in her eyes but she didn't realize how close to Draco she was standing. She opened her mouth to reply but was silenced as he put his lips over hers in a harsh demanding kiss. She was so surprised she had no choice but to let him kiss her, but after a moment she seemed to regain her wits and she pushed him away, forcing his back to the wall. Expecting her to hit him and storm off, Draco was the one taken by surprise when she quickly stepped between his legs and kissed him with as much ferocity as he had kissed her. After a moment she stepped back from him, grabbed his arm and promptly pulled him into the girls bathroom only steps away. _

_ As soon as they made it through the door she was kissing him again, pushing his back against the door and standing on her tiptoes to try and match his tall frame. The tension between them mounted as he regained control by turning them around so she was pinned up against the door, with her hands above her head, both held in one of his own. His other hand twisted in her vibrant hair to bring her mouth up to his. Their kisses were heady and full of passion, whether it was hate or lust or something else, neither of them knew. The kissed each other with a ferocity previously unknown to either of them. _

_ Kissing quickly escalated and hands were groping under clothing as Draco unbuttoned his Italian dress slacks and pulled his boxers down and Ginny pushed aside her pink silky panties. Hastily Ginny climbed up Draco's body and hooked her legs around his waist, positioned perfectly so that the tip of his erection was just touching the lips of her already wet vagina. Draco groaned in response and thrust himself deep inside of her, beginning to rock and thrust his hips in succinct rhythm. Soon Ginny joined him thrust for thrust, her hands tangled in his hair, and her back pressed against the wall to keep her from falling. _

_ Moaning in pleasure as they both came to climax, Draco whispered her name as he fell against the wall, using one arm to keep them upright and the other to hold onto Ginny, while Ginny placed a light kiss on his collar bone. Taking a moment to collect themselves, Draco pulled up his boxers and buckled his pants while Ginny straightened her hair in the mirror. Without saying a word she turned, giving him one last look and a smile, and left the bathroom to return to her friends. _

"And now I can't stop thinking about him. What is going on Val? I have never given a second thought to a guy after I have slept with him. What is so different about Draco?"

Smiling to herself she said "Gin, I think that is the first time I have heard you call Draco Malfoy by his given name-" holding a hand up to stop Ginny from protesting she continued, "Seriously, I cannot believe that you actually have feelings for a guy, especially because that guy is Draco Malfoy. I guess it was bound to happen, something about opposites attracting or something. Anyways, I think its great Gin; finally you have let someone in. I think you should go for it, I mean who would turn you down? He'd be crazy to pass up a chance with you"

The look on Ginny's face showed no signs of the certainty that Valerie had just discussed, instead she looked almost as wide eyed and helpless as she had six years ago. It amazed Valerie that one guy could turn her best friend into the kind of girl that she once despised; a girl who was in need of a man's approval. She knew that this guy must be someone important to make Ginny so unsure of herself, any other guy would make Ginny confidant and eager to win a challenge. But Ginny never cared about what guys thought of her, and after she slept with them she never showed interest in them again. Draco Malfoy had turned Ginny Weasley's life upside down with a single chance encounter.

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Draco was having a similar conversation with his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"I just don't know why I can't get her out of my head. Every time I turn around something else reminds me of her, her fiery red hair, her delightful laugh, her intense smile. There is no way I can have feelings for her, it must be some enchantment. She is smart; she could have brewed a love potion and slipped it to me somehow." He smiled at the thought of this suitable answer to why the youngest Weasley had suddenly overtaken all of his thoughts.

Blaise laughed, "Yeah, she must have slipped you a love potion…while you were fucking her like an animal in the girl's loo. Face it man, she's attractive. No one can blame you for wanting to screw her. That's all it was, a good lay, now will you please quit going on about it, you're making me jealous. Maybe she'll do me too-" Blaise stopped short at the look on Draco's face.

"Don't you even think about touching Ginny or I'll have your testicles on a roasting stick. Just because you are a horny bastard does not mean that you should go around soiling the reputations of perfectly good girls."

At that Blaise began to laugh, "In case you haven't noticed mate, Ginny has had her fair share of the boys at Hogwarts. She isn't a vestal virgin if you know what I mean, she'd give any guy a go once." At this comment Draco's face turned a lovely shade of lavender and he promptly punched Blaise in the face and stormed out of the Slytherin common room.

Looking for someplace to relax and take his mind off of his current issues with the female gender, Draco made his way to the seventh floor corridor where he knew the room of requirement was waiting with a comfy chair and a hot cup of coffee especially for him. Walking three times past the spot on the wall he thought 'I need someplace to relax, I need someplace to relax, I need someplace to relax' and before he could get his last thought out, a door appeared and he quickly pulled himself inside.

When Draco entered Ginny was sitting quietly in an overstuffed arm chair in front of a large fireplace that reached almost 8 feet across and 5 feet high. She was sipping what appeared to be hot chocolate out of a cup that could double as a soup bowl it was so large and her feet were tucked neatly underneath her small frame. The room was small, leaving only room for a table along the wall filled with hot drinks and cookies, but when Draco entered another chair, identical to the one Ginny sat in, sprung up out of the floor next to hers and the room expanded to fit the two of them comfortably.

Ginny looked up from the fire when she realized that her quiet room was now inhabited by more than one person. When she realized who that person was she groaned while her heartbeat raced under her black woolen sweater. "What are you doing here Malfoy? I thought you couldn't get in here unless you knew what the room was, which seems impossible because I just created it for myself an hour ago."

"Lovely to see you too Ginerva, and I think the reason the room let me in is because we have some unfinished business, wouldn't you say?" He said with a smirk. Not waiting for her answer he made his way to the table full of treats and poured himself a large mug of coffee then turned to the chair next to Ginny. "Mind if I sit?"

"Of course I mind! I came here to get you out of my head, not to sit and have a cup of tea with you while we discuss the technicalities of the room of requirement! Isn't it bad enough that I have thought about you every moment since I left you in that bathroom five days ago?" Her face was full of frustration and when she stopped she looked surprised at what she had said. Draco stood looking at her with a similar look of shock on his face, which he quickly wiped off and replaced with a smirk as he lowered himself into the chair.

"I should have known the room of requirement would work this way" he mumbled to himself. Ginny just stared at him waiting for further explanation, hoping that her words would come back to her when necessary. "Bringing us together when all we could think about was one another. That is probably why the room let me in. I cannot begin to fathom you Ginerva Weasely, but if I can't touch you ever again I may go mad with wanting." He said this with such indifference that Ginny wondered if he wasn't being serious. But then he lowered his cup to the table next to him and turned to face her with such emotion in his eyes that she knew he was telling the truth.

She stared at him with a piercing gaze for minutes. Finally she smiled and said "Well we can't have that, now can we?" and turned again to face the fire. Draco smiled and picked up his cup of coffee while turning back to look at the fire. Ginny Weasely had changed his life with one chance encounter.


End file.
